


Bringing the Mad to Manhattan

by Dino33Noisy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino33Noisy/pseuds/Dino33Noisy
Summary: Enter Mazikeenas well as a few unwelcome personaland who the hell invited Nick Fury





	1. Chapter 1

The skies of Manhattan were dark grey with heavy storm clouds and the streets were quiet, well quiet for Manhattan anyway. It had been pouring with rain for the past half hour with the occasional claps of thunder or flashes of lightning. Unknown to the world there was currently a meeting being held in an apartment. The building was made of old red brick, the windows had bars crossing them and unusually enough it was free of squatters. The top floor had the wall knocked out of it was just one big open room currently filled with a few chairs and a table. At one side of the table sat and older man with grey hair and pale skin clad in an expensive suit, across from him was a young man with black horns protruding from his forehead, he had darker, caramel skin and black hair to match his horns. 

‘So are you able to do it?’ questioned the old man with his raspy voice, breaking the almost eerie silence 

‘Yes but it will take some time and I’d need a few things’ responded the young warlock in a smooth tone

A tin of expensive chalks was pulled from one of the draws in the table and handed to the warlock along with a pen and piece of paper. ‘Write a list and I’ll get what you need by tonight’ said the old man

After receiving the list the old man turned and left just as the young warlock called ‘I’ll catch you later then Mr. Walker’ 

The young warlock set to work drawing and intricate pattern with the chalks on the chipped concrete floor, it was a pentagram with lots of littler patterns inside making it special for what was needed. The young man finished drawing and started to chant, summoning the demon Elyaas. 

\---

When Mr. Walker returned to the apartment with a bag of ingredients he was surprised to find the slimy demon already waiting thinking that what he had gotten was for the summoning. The older man roughly handed the cotton bag to the warlock before facing the demon. 

‘I would like you to provide us with a weapon unable to be destroyed by humans’ demanded Mr. Walker

‘Easy, done’ Elyaas got out having to stop in the middle due to all the liquid he was producing from just about every where. Elyaas formed a shiny, 4 foot sliver sword in the middle of the room before he was banished back to the demon world by the warlock. 

The old man picked up the sword from against red brick and gave it was swing noticing how well balanced it was. The then moved quickly, for his age and stabbed the warlock all the way through while his back was turned, the sword going through the flesh like a hot knife through butter. 

‘Well that was easy’ muttered the old man adjusting the collar of his suit to hide the circle burned into his neck, in a day he would have someone call the police saying they had found a body and it would all be taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mazikeen  
> as well as a few unwelcome personal  
> and who the hell invited Nick Fury

Mazikeen stepped out of the old church ruins and onto a dark Brooklyn street. The young Nephilim was on a mission so to speak, first she would have to make her way to Magnus Bane’s apartment, then demand to be portaled to Manhattan and finally she would take revenge on who ever had killed Benji. Let’s rewind for a minute, Mazikeen had heard from a Clave report that Benji, a young warlock had been murdered in an old apartment building so Mazikeen had taken it upon herself to find the killer and make them pay. 

Magnus was surprisingly easy to convince as young Benji was a warlock and so step one was complete a few hours after the goal had been set. The teenager started to make her way to the apartment after drawing the marks for silence and the glamor on her torso over the scars of previous marks. 

The apartment was taped off with bright yellow police tape and had officers dressed in blue surrounding the place. Mazikeen noticed the out of place man and woman in suites. The woman had bright red hair making her stand out in a different way than her friend who had long dark brown but somehow looked like he could fit in anywhere. The two suits were watching the scene with calculating, cold looks but when Mazikeen entered the man looked over with surprise but Mazikeen couldn’t blame him she was dressed in very tight black jeans and a leather top. The fact that he even knew she was there was what did surprise her because she had a glamor on and no mundane should be able to see him.

‘HEY STOP’ he called as Mazikeen turned to leave, she had decided it would be easier to come back when all the mundanes had left. The yelling had grabbed the attention of the red head who had been tied up in her own thoughts until this moment but as the man ran after Mazikeen who had taken off she followed.

As Mazikeen rounded a corner she ducked behind a dumpster – not her best moment – and activated her speed and agility runes, taking off before the man could catch up.

‘Hey what was that?’ questioned the red head woman as they finally rounded the corner themselves. Mazikeen listened in from the roof of a building on one side of the ally way 

‘I was chasing that girl, didn’t you see her?’ he replied with a hint of confusion

‘No, but I believe you we’ll find her’ said the read head before to two started searching so Mazikeen decided to call it quits.

It was late that night and Mazikeen was on her way back to the crime scene for another look when her phone rang, that annoying tune Jace had set it to play. The Nephilim answered the phone confused at who could be calling her as she did not recognise the number. Mazikeen answered and brought the phone up to her ear.

‘Hello’ she answered and had to wait a moment before she got a reply

‘My name in Nicholas Fury and I would like your help’ said a man in a deep voice 

‘Who are you and how did you get this number?’ the Nephilim questioned slightly alarmed

‘As I said I am Nicholas Fury and I run an agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Mazikeen Lalonde you have been on our list of contact for years now, it was given to us by a group of people called the Clave in case of an emergency’ he said shocking her ‘what would the Clave be doing with mundanes?’ she thought

‘Alright you have me attention, what is this so called emergency?’ 

‘There have been series of murders with odd scenes, things like pentagrams. It sounded like something you might be interested in. The latest was a Benjamin Hall’ he said listing a few other incident as well but Mazikeen tuned him out when she heard Benji’s name

‘Text me an address, I’ll be there’ Mazikeen said and hung up before she could get a reply. It was only minutes later when she got a text and she was off.


	3. Chapter 3

Mazikeen had grabbed a leather jacket to wear on her way out of the hotel room she had rented out earlier but she could still feel the icy chill biting at her skin as she stood in the middle of an open, flat, cement car park. She hated the fact that is was so open but she did say the man could chose the meeting place and she was armed.

Sadly she was right about hating the open area because without her runes activated she didn’t realise something was flying at her until it was too late. She felt a sharp pinch in the left thigh before she got dizzy and hit the ground. She could only just make out the shape of a figure coming towards her before she blacked out. ‘This is why I hate mundane’s’ was her last thought before she was completely enveloped in darkness.

 

When she woke the first thing Mazikeen felt was a cool, solid band circling her wrist causing her to sit up from where she had been placed at a table. 

The room she was in was plain with no other furniture other than the metal table bolted to the ground and a cold metal chair, one either side, one of which Mazikeen was sat on. One of the walls was a mirror which was quite obviously a 2-way mirror. 

It wasn’t long before a man dressed in a long black coat and sporting an eye patch across his head came in. ‘This is for your own safety’ he said and from the voice Mazikeen could tell it was the man from the phone

‘By the angel, what are you on about?’ Mazikeen sighed that was a new one

‘You are radiating a large amount of energy, we are concerned because you do not have the x gene and this amount of energy would kill a normal human’ he said 

‘Well maybe I’m not a normal human, I though you would know this anyway seeing as you know the Clave. I’m only here to help you catch the man that killed Benji’ the Nephilim said giving nothing away 

The door then swung open with a bang as it slammed into the wall with enough force both the table and mirror shook. ‘We could use all the help we can get, so far all we’ve got is dead ends, literary’ said a man with a goatee and a blue glowing light shining through his black shirt.

‘You may be right Stark but I would still like to run a few tests first’ the man said and then left the room.

A man with curly brown hair and a lab coat came in soon after the pirate left with a set of test tubes ready. ‘If you would follow me to the lab please’ he said in a calm tone like he was talking to a spooked animal. 

‘I would but in case you haven’t noticed I’m a little tied up’ Mazikeen spoke with sarcasm ‘and I would like my things back’ she finished 

‘I’m sure we can arrange both of those but I would like to keep the weapons for further examination’ the science dude said before pulling a key from the lab coat pocket and reaching to unchain the teenager.

Within a few moments Mazikeen had her phone and stele back – not that any of them knew what the latter was – and was on her way down to the so called “labs” with a line of people in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a different version of chapter 4 I like it better so yeah here it is.

The labs were a big open space with glass walls separating it into multiple different areas. One side was covered in papers and computers while the other looked more like a mundane medical centre. Mazikeen was lead over to a cold metal table while the science dude grabbed a few things, she looked around and could see her weapons laid out on a table on the other side of the room. 

The science dude took some blood and a few strands of hair before saying she was free to go. When she tried to leave the tower Mazikeen found out she was free to go but only inside the tower. 

Pirate man had sent some agents to the address Mazikeen had given them or the hotel to get her things so she wouldn’t have to wear the ugly clothes this place gave her. When said agents arrived Mazikeen snatched the bags from them and got into the elevator which surprisingly enough started moving by its self. 

It took her to the living floor and then a voice from the ceiling guided her to a room at the end of the hallway. The room was painted white, had a big bed – bigger than the institute – a closet and a door which was assumed to lead into a bathroom. 

The Nephilim stripped out of her hoddie and track suit pants S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her and pulled on black leather pants, a dark red crop top which showed lots of cleavage and black high heels. Grabbing her stele and phone the teenager headed out of the plain room and back to the elevator.

This time it didn’t move so Mazikeen picked a floor called ‘Communal’ weird name the Nephilim thought before pressing the button. When the doors opened Mazikeen could see a big L shaped couch and multiple other seats as well as a kitchen in the back. Upon stepping out Mazikeen could also see a huge TV that looked good, not that she would ever use it.

While Mazikeen did hate mundanes and did not understand them at all she could admit they could design some pretty sick places.

Mazikeen made her way around the black leather couch, running her hand along the smooth surface as she went, and into the kitchen part of the floor. There was a marble island big enough to fit at least 10 people and counter tops lining the back wall. There was a large oven and a stainless steel fridge that Mazikeen declared would be her first stop. 

Pulling open the door to the fridge side Mazikeen searched for something quick and easy to eat. Grabbing an apple and a slice of left over, cold pizza Mazikeen made her way back to the counter before munching on her pizza.

It wasn’t until she was half way through the apple that the Nephilim was joined causing her to stop spinning the stele in her right hand and look to the large, familiar man.

‘I know you, you’re the one who chased me’ Mazikeen exclaimed before scowling ‘you ruined all my fun’

His facial expression did not changed from the resting bitch face he had mastered ‘you and I have very different definitions of fun’

‘Oh no don’t get me wrong sex and partying is much better, but this was unsupervised fun’ Mazikeen started ‘you see back home someone is always watching, especially if you’re the best female of your kind’. She finished leaving out the part about her parents being in the circle not that he would know what that is.

‘Well I’m about to head off but I would like to see what you can do tomorrow in the gym’ said the brunette

‘Kinky, I was thinking somewhere a little more private but if that’s what you’re into’ she teased before hopping of the bar stool and heading for the elevator.

‘See you then’ she called before the metal doors of the elevator closed leaving a surprised super soldier in their wake.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Miss Lalonde, Sargent Barnes and Agent Barton are requesting you presence in the gym’ was what woke Mazikeen then next morning causing her to bolt up in bed and looks around alarmed until she remembered where she was

‘Alright tell them I’ll be there in 15 minuets’ she replied to the British voice in the ceiling 

The Nephilim pulled herself out of the warm bed, shivering as her toes hit the tiled floors and padded over to her bag. She pulled out sports leggings, a black tank top and underwear before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

After pulling on the workout clothes Mazikeen pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and fastened it with a hair elastic before making her way to the elevator for yet another day in this massive tower. 

The lift took her down to the gym which turned out to be a big open space similar to the communal floor in that way but no other. There was a massive padded mat and a boxing ring in the middle of the room which was surrounded but different equipment from weights to a rowing machine, from a tread mill to a standstill bike. And don’t forget the shooting ranged tucked away in the corner.

Mazikeen could see to men waiting on the padded floor. One was the man yesterday but the other was someone different. The new man had short blonde and was dressed in a weird black spandex. Mazikeen did not want to imagine the places that was riding up.

‘Hey boys, what’s on the list for today?’ she questioned gaining the attention of both boys

‘We just want to see what you can do in a fight to start with’ said the brunette your gonna spar with Barton’

‘Alright then. Let’s go’ Barnes moved off the mat and to the far side while Barton followed Mazikeen to the centre trying to asses her but mostly failing.

‘On three, one, two, three’ announced Barnes from the side.

Barton threw the first punch quick, strong and aimed at the females face trying to catch her off guard but she was quicker and blocked with her forearm before bringing her knee up, kicking out aiming for the man’s side.

Her leg reached its target with immense strength and precision, winding the man which gave her time to deck the guy in the jaw sending him down. Barton quickly gained his focus and Mazikeen climbed on top of him and flipped her so he was on top but didn’t have time to pin both of her legs before she kneed him in the balls, causing him to loosen his grip and groan in pain.

Mazikeen took that to her advantage and manoeuvred the man into a head lock pinning him until she tapped out.

‘What the hell’ the blonde mumbled to himself, shocked at being bead by this teenager. It had nothing to do with her being a girl because he know if Nat wanted to she could wipe the floor with him but more to do with how young she was. Not that it should have he knew people who had started younger.

Barnes was impressed and started a slow clap before calling out ‘my turn’ to the pair

Barton made his way off the man and Barnes moved to the woman ‘ready to go again’

‘For you, always’ she commented slyly before getting in a starting position

Barnes was different and waited for the Nephilim to throw the first punch, watching how the female would react to this. She did well to impress him faking for a left hook only to swing her leg out to trip the man but he was better than that jumping before she could.

He then tried to punch Mazikeen in the stomach with his left hand but she quickly stepped right and parried with a round house kick to his right side causing him to hunch over giving her the chance to knee him in the nose. His nose blead and he fell to the ground but he was quicker than Barton, swinging his leg out like she had originally tried knocking her to the ground.

While she was dazed he reached out and grabbed her in a choke hold with his left hand until she tapped out herself. 

‘Well done mundane’ she said aloud 

The men then moved off to do other things as Mazikeen took this as a chance to try out some of the new equipment. She walked over to the treadmill looking at the millions of controls.

It wasn’t hard to work out so Mazikeen set the pace to a steady jog before setting off. As she ran the Nephilim went over all the new fact she had come across in the past day or two. 

It was only when her tummy rumbled that Mazikeen snapped out of her daze and realised that both the men had left the gym but there was a blonde man taking his anger out on a punching bag.

Ignoring him Mazikeen headed back of the elevator, going to her floor. When she got in the door the Nephilim peeled the sweat soaked tank top over her head, tossing it onto a chair and headed for the bed room.

The teenager pulled out a pair of leather pants and a maroon crop top which was tight and showed plenty of cleavage before heading into the bathroom.  
Mazikeen stood under the water letting it wash off all the sweat and take away the tightness from her muscles. After washing her hair with some really expensive shampoo and conditioner that was already in the shower and shaving Mazikeen stepped out of the glass cubical and wrapped herself in a towel. 

After getting out and drying off the Nephilim got dressed in the clothes she had picked and a pair of 8 inch black heeled boots before heading back to the elevator and going to the communal floor for some breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting for her in the kitchen was a plate with three left over pancakes and a few piece of bacon. It was nicer than at the institute where it was cereal every morning after her parabatai, Isabelle was banned from cooking breakfast. No one wanted to put out a fire at eight in the morning. 

There was a red headed lady dressed in Black spandex similar to Barton earlier, it took a minuet but Mazikeen recognised the lady from the crime scene.

‘Is there something I can help you with?’ the Nephilim questioned raising one eyebrow

‘Yeah actually there is, I want to know why Barnes could see you but I couldn’t' red questioned, well it was more of a demand really. Mazikeen had actually forgotten about that after all the excitement of being kidnapped 

‘I have no idea, lets add it to the list of things I need to find out, I’ll put it under who killed Benji’ the teenager said sarcastically but it would be something she would have to find out

‘Well I might be able to help with that, we found some footage of a man coming out of the apartment building with some sort of sword that same day, did you want to take a look?’ red questioned but Mazikeen was almost certain she already knew the answer would be yes

‘Yeah, thanks’ Mazikeen said before picking up her plate ad dumping it in the sink.

The brunette then followed the other female to the elevator and down to the 15th floor. The two females entered a room to the right, inside was a long table with lots of chairs around it and there was a massive screen on the back wall behind the head of the table. The rest of the super hero group were already seated leaving only two seats available, Mazikeen took the one next to the man with the metal arm who’s name she had learnt was Bucky.

After everyone was seated the man with the goatee gave a little talk, Mazikeen didn’t listen to what it was about. The viedo started soon after. It had an old man with grey hair and a skin colour just as dull exited the apartment, cleaning a long silver sword on a green rag. 

The man with the goatee did something on the tablet he held in his hands and got the video to zoom into a shot of the man and then fixed the video so that the image was clearer. 

Mazikeen studied the man but it didn’t take her long to find the raised skin on his neck. It made a pattern of 2 circles, one inside of the other. It was a mark that the young Nephilim had herd so much about during her schooling at Idris. It was the mark of the Circle. 

The brunette stood up suddenly causing everyone to stop their chatter and look at her.

‘I need to make a call’ she mumbled

‘ummm no, you’re not going anywhere until you tell us what you know’ said the goatee man ‘and don’t even try to just leave ill block all your phone calls’  
‘fine, ok, but let’s be quick about it. My people are different from the rest of the mundane world, anyway a few years ago now there was a group of people who were going to rise up and kill off a whole group of people, our counsel included. All of them had that mark on their neck and there are rumours that this group of people are coming back.’ Mazikeen ranted 

she sighed seeing the looks on their faces and then the questions started.


End file.
